lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Elladan and Elrohir
Elladan and Elrohir are the twin sons of Elrond, the Half-elven and Celebrían of Rivendell (Imladris) and were noted for their close friendship and cooperation with the Dúnedain of the North, Rangers of the North and Men in general, and for their deeds during the War of the Ring. History Elladan and Elrohir were born in TA 130 and they have a younger sister Arwen. Through their mother Celebrian, they are the only grandsons of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of Lothlórien. Though Tolkien never specifically states that Elrohir and Elladan were twins, it is suspected that they were for four reasons: first, they are described as "So much alike were they, the sons of Elrond, that few could tell them apart: dark-haired, grey-eyed, and their faces elven-fair, clad alike in bright mail beneath cloaks of silver-grey" (Tolkien 761). Secondly, one is rarely mentioned without the other, and their names are only separated when they are speaking. Thirdly, they were both born in the same year, while most elves wait at least ten years between children. (Elves' gestation periods are roughly a yearlong, so it would be hard to bring two sons into the world in the same year if they were not twins.) Fourthly, the birth of twins was not a rare occurrence in their family history (Amrod and Amras, Eluréd and Elurín, Elrond and Elros). The brethren were friends and companions-in-arms of the Rangers of the North, and helped defend the remnants of Arnor from evil after the fall of the northern kingdom. They held a special grudge against orcs because of their mother's suffering at their hands. They traveled in the Grey Company with Aragorn through the Paths of the Dead and later they fought alongside Aragorn in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields in Gondor. Like their sister, father, and uncle, they could make a choice between mortality and immortality, expressed by whether they would follow their father to Valinor at the time of his own departure at the end of the Third Age. Since they are explicitly described as remaining in Rivendell for a time after their father's departure, some fans speculated that they had also chosen mortality. However, J.R.R. Tolkien himself noted that the twins were allowed to "delay" their choices. Elladan's name means "Elf-Man", or rather "Elf-Dúnadan": referring to his dual descent from both elves and Men (Edain). Elrohir means "Elf-knight", apparently in honour of his prowess in arms. Elladan and Elrohir did make an appearance in Peter Jackson's Lord of the Rings movie trilogy; they are next to Elrond in the first movie, before the Fellowship of the Ring goes on its journey. They also appeared in the Lord of the Rings: War in the North video game. They are seen in the first level at Fornost. The three main characters of the game: Eradan (ranger), Farin (champion), and Andriel. They leave behind them many dead orcs and goblins. When they meet the three heroes, they have just finished fighting a troll, and they work together to reach the City's citadel. When they arrive at the citadel, Elrohir and Elladan go after the leader of the dark forces here in Fornost, also the main villain of the game: Agandaur. They are seen dueling him atop the citadel. Their duel with him is finished after Eradan, Andriel, and Farin arrive - after killing some of Agandaur's orcs and his chieftain Tharzog - forcing Agandaur to retreat on a fell beast . The Great Eagle Beleram goes after Agandaur, who loses the Eagle by creating a storm with his dark sorcery. With their job done in Fornost, Elladan and Elrohir returned to Rivendell, while the other three went back to Sarn Ford, and Beleram went back to report to Gwaihir the Eagle Lord. They are seen again in Rivendell as characters that you can speak to. Fan Work Elladan and Elrohir also appear in the fan-made film, Born of Hope and were played by the twin brother actors Sam Kennard and Matt Kennard. External link * * ru:Элладан и Элрохир Category:Characters Category:Half-elven